There's something about Lizzie
by bestbudluvrs222
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie have admitted their feelings for each other. Its Lizzies bday and Miranda isn't around? What will Lizzie do when she discovers Gordo has planned a trip to see Miranda, that followed by a surprise party back home?
1. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire? I love you

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lizzie, Gordo or any other reference to the Lizzie McGuire show. All other things u you know, I do not own. Although if I did...I would have made FF's possible a LONG time ago. Thanks, Please R&R xoxo BeStBuDlUvRs22

Conditions: Ok, Miranda's been gone for a year. The McGuire's made an extension to their back yard and added a pool. Lizzie has her own DVD player, her own TV and AC. She failed her driver's test cuz she was really nervous so she has to take it again the next year. Gordo got his license and now Lizzie depends on his to go places. (Lame I know)

----------------------------------------------------------00000000000000000-------------------------------------------------------

There's Something About Lizzie

Chapter 1: Elizabeth Brooke McGuire? I love you.

"Yes! I can't believe it! We're out!" Lizzie McGuire screeched as the last bell rang. She ran out of her overstuffed classroom to meet Gordo by his locker.

((Meanwhile Elsewhere))

"Whew! Finally some peace!" Gordo blurted out as he crawled out of the classroom with his classmates. He thought '_Might as well hurry Lizzie's waiting for me'_ he smiled to himself as he always did when Lizzie was concerned. Secretly Gordo was waiting to spend the whole summer with her; he'd even been counting down the days.

He approached the narrow hall where his locker was and saw her struggling to stay in balance holding all her books and immediately offered his help.

"Here Lizzie, let me help you" Gordo said as he took her heavy Math textbook, her English and her science ones as well.

"Thanks Gordo, but what about your books?" Lizzie asked

"Oh, I took them home yesterday. I didn't have much to do today" explained Gordo

"Oh, alright then. Ready to drive?" asked Lizzie as Gordo found himself staring at her beautiful features.

"What? Oh yeah sure let's go" Blurted Gordo as he snapped out of his 'Lizzie-Trance', he'd even named them because they happened pretty much everyday.

They walked out of the crowded hallways of Hillridge High to Gordo's brand new, silver, Volkswagen Jetta. Gordo popped open the trunk and placed Lizzie's books down as she threw the rest of them in.

"You're so lucky you have a license Gordo" said Lizzie as she hopped in the car.

"You mean YOU are lucky I got my license?" Joked Gordo as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Well of course!" joked Lizzie as she laughed along with Gordo.

"So, you want to go for some lunch or something?" asked Gordo

"Actually, I thought we could just have lunch at my place. My folks took Matt to camp and won't be back for 4 days. So we can just hang there if you want" said Lizzie, hoping Gordo would say yes. Lizzie had taken a few years to realize she had any feelings for Gordo, but with Miranda gone and it just being the two of them, it made things a whole lot easier to see.

"Uh, sure why not? I got some new DVD's so I think we could just watch those" replied Gordo, really seizing the chance to be with Lizzie alone and not in a crowded mall.

"Great" Lizzie answered as her stomach did a flip-flop.

Gordo Pulled in his driveway since his house was right next door to Lizzie's.

"Here we are. I'll go get these DVD's and you can go change or something, I am anyway" said Gordo as the stepped away from the car.

"Okay Gordo. I'm going to change and call for pizza. I'll meet you back in a few." said Lizzie as they set their separate ways for each others houses.

Lizzie hurried to her room and trying to clean up but failed, her room was a mess. But she didn't care; she set off to find those cute pink silk boxers with bunnies on them and a white tank with a huge smiley face on it. She at east managed to make room on her bed so she and Gordo could lie on it, like they had so many times before. She turned on the AC so her room could be nice and cool and then proceeded to go downstairs and call the pizza guy. She found a ponytail on her way downstairs and tied her hair in a tight but messy bun.

She reached the landing of the stairs as Gordo walked in with like 20 DVD's. Lizzie, awed by the amount continued to walk towards the phone.

"I thought we could be ambitious and watch them all" commented Gordo.

"Why not? That'll be fun" said Lizzie

Lizzie grabbed the phone and asked Gordo what he wanted.

"I'm starving Gordo, don't know 'bout you but what would you like?" asked Lizzie

"How 'bout we share a giant pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni?" asked Gordo.

"Okay sure thing! One giant extra cheese and pepperoni coming right up" replied Lizzie grabbing the phone.

Lizzie speed dialed Mario's and ordered for them. She also made sure it was put on her family's tab at the restaurant.

"'Kay Gordo we're all set!" said Lizzie

"Lead the way!" said Gordo as Lizzie grabbed his arm and he followed upstairs.

They reached Lizzie's room and they found it nice and cool. Lizzie threw herself on the bed waiting for Gordo to join her but instead he pushed some clothes apart and sat on the floor.

"Don't be dense Gordo! Come sit on the bed!" demanded Lizzie

She hoped she could get a chance to get real close during a movie. She had caught a few titles that were bound to be scary.

"Alright, alright!" he responded. Pretty much thinking the same as Lizzie. He had brought a couple of thrillers.

"Okay. So what should we watch first?" Asked Gordo settling on the bed next to Lizzie

"Well, what have you got?" asked Lizzie looking through the pile Gordo brought.

She read the titles out loud, stopping to look at Gordo after each one.

"Pirates of the Caribbean" Gordo shook his head

"The Return of The King: Lizzie shook her head

"The Girl Next Door" Lizzie set it off to the side since they both wanted to watch it.

"Along came Polly" Gordo shook his head.

"Spiderman 2" Lizzie set it off to a side and Gordo nodded.

"The Secret Window" Lizzie shook her head. Her parents had said it wasn't good.

"The Butterfly Effect" They both nodded and put it to a side.

"The Haunting" Both shook their heads. They'd seen it so many times before.

"American Wedding" They both nodded. They'd seen it but it's so funny. They wanted to see it again.

"The Calling" Gordo nodded and mentioned it was really scary. In her mind Lizzie said 'Perfect'

"Scream" Both shook their heads. It was just getting old.

"I Know You What You Did Last Summer" Both shook their heads in disgust.

"The Skulls": Lizzie nodded. Gordo hadn't seen it before.

"Starsky & Hutch "Both shook their heads. They thought it was a waste of money.

"2 Fast 2 Furious" Gordo shook his head. Lizzie nodded so he put it off to the side.

"The Matrix Trilogy" Both shook their heads '_Too Long'_ they said.

"Rose Red" Gordo had talked to Lizzie about it and it seemed OK so she set it off to the side.

"The Green Mile" Both shook their heads. They'd seen it less than a week ago.

"IT" Both nodded. They hadn't seen it before but they'd heard a lot about it.

"Psycho (Alfred Hitchcock)" This was Lizzie's favorite movie and Gordo knew it. Her face lit up when se saw it. Gordo wasn't too fond of it but he was still willing to watch it.

They were about to play '_The Girl Next Door'_ when the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the pizza, I'll be back" said Lizzie

"Alright, yell if you need help" Gordo shouted after her.

Lizzie opened the door to find the pizza guy there. She tipped the guy $3 and placed the pizza on the counter. She yelled after Gordo

"Hey Gordo! What would you like to drink?" screamed Lizzie

Gordo, on his way down to help her said "Umm, Soda's fine"

Lizzie had the idea to get a small cooler and fill it with ice and drink for later. She handed the rather heavy cooler to Gordo who seemed to be able to carry it easily since he had been working out the past year.

They reached Lizzie's room and sat down on the floor. Lizzie played the movie and they ate their pizza,

They were enjoying themselves. Gordo kept glancing over at Lizzie. Lizzie kept glancing over at Gordo. Of course while the other wasn't looking. Until, one time Lizzie wanted to look over at Gordo but he was looking right at her. Their eyes met and almost immediately they turned away from each other as their cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

The pizza was gone and they were already about to watch their 5th movie, _The Calling_. Gordo had given her a quick synopsis of the movie and it sounded really scary, so Lizzie suggested they move to the bed.

The movie was starting and they were moving pillows and blankets around to get comfy.

"Ok Gordo! You know I'm a real scaredy cat so forgive me but-"said Lizzie as she grabbed Gordo's arm and put it around her own shoulders, really just taking the opportunity she had of being close to him. He didn't mind and gave into her touch instantly.

Lizzie had noticed this movie was really scary and Gordo could really tell so his puller her closer together embracing her tight. IN fact, she was so close to him she had laid her head on his steady breathing chest. When a part with a great amount of blood played on the screen Lizzie seized the chance to grab hold of Gordo's hand and give it a nice tight squeeze, he returned the squeeze, surprised as their fingers intertwined together.

The movie was over and he noticed Lizzie was asleep on his chest still tightly holding on to his hand. He wanted to stay like that forever but his parents must be almost home so he decided to quickly put Lizzie on her bed and cover her with a nearby blanket. As Gordo was stepping off the balcony he heard Lizzie say something in her sleep.

"Gordo, I love you" mumbled Lizzie

Caught off guard Gordo was surprised and tripped off the balcony and fell hard, letting out a loud yell that awoke Lizzie with a start.

Realizing what she had said in her sleep, she hoped Gordo didn't hear her. She climbed down the ladder carefully and ran over to Gordo's side.

"Oh my god Gordo! Are you ok?" asked Lizzie worriedly.

"Surprised, but fine! Nothing Broken! I landed on the bushes" said Gordo as he rose to his feet. Lizzie noticed a bump coming up and a deep cut on his lip.

"Oh gosh Gordo! You're bleeding. Here let's go inside I'll clean it up" said Lizzie.

A stunned Gordo found himself holding Lizzie's hand and following her inside.

After all these years, did Lizzie have a crush on him? Was he too dense not to realize it? Was Miranda right about what she had told him on the phone a week back? About Lizzie realizing she had always had feelings for Gordo?

She and Gordo reached her kitchen as Gordo sat down; Lizzie reached for the First Aid Kit. She walked over to Gordo as he looked up,

"That's a pretty nasty cut there Gordo" said Lizzie as she took Gordo's chin into her hand. She dabbed some alcohol onto a gauze and started to apply it lightly caressed his cheeks comforting him. She dabbed the wound one last time but this time she kept the gauze longer, he felt a rising pain as he grabbed hold of Lizzie's hand and gave it a long squeeze. Lizzie knew it was because of the pain, but neither ever wanted to let go.

"Well Gordo, you're all done. Just try not to do it again." Lizzie said as she packed away the First Aid Kit.

"Yeah, well thank for taking care of me Lizzie" he said as he pulled her in for a tight hug. Her hands around his neck and his hands around her placed gently on her lower back, a more-than-friendly hug.

"No problem Gordo" said Lizzie pulling back walking Gordo to the front door,

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Gordo as they both walked out on the sidewalk,

"I'm not sure, we could go to the mall?" questioned Lizzie. Really doubting Gordo wanted to go.

"Hmm, maybe. Just call me when you wake up and we'll make plans" instructed Gordo.

"Sure thing" were the last words to come out of Lizzie's mouth. When without knowing what she was doing she suddenly pulled Gordo close ad gave him a smack on the lips.

As soon as Lizzie realized what she had done she turned and ran back to her house, leaving a chocked but pleased Gordo behind.

She closed the door and stood behind it with a big smile on her face.

Gordo walked the rest of the way dumbfounded but this a humongous smile on his dace. He reached his room and threw himself on his bed, thinking about what had just happened. He decided that before he called Lizzie to talk about it he would ask Miranda for some advice, but a certain blonde haired girl had beaten him to it.

((Lizzie's Room))

"I kissed him Miranda! I followed your advice. Now why do I feel like our friendship is completely ruined??" yelled Lizzie into the phone.

"Chica! Relax! Don't you know that Gordo only has eyes for you!?" Said Miranda trying not to laugh.

"'Randa! This is not the time for jokes! I kissed one of my best friends! This is BIG!" she shined, emphasizing the word big.

"Hold that thought! Call waiting" said Miranda.

Miranda switched lines only to find Gordo desperately seeking advice.

"Miranda! I need your help!" said a worried yet excited Gordo.

"Hello to you too, I'm fine thanks for asking" joked Miranda who already knew what this was about.

"No time for that! Lizzie kissed me!" said Gordo a smile still plastered on his sexy face.

"Really? Did u like it?" said Miranda trying to act surprised.

"Yes really, and are you kidding me? Of course I loved it but I think it might've been a mistake" explained Gordo.

"Why would you think that?" shrieked Miranda

:"Well, I mean, I love Lizzie, and as much as I'd love for her to feel the same way, it's never going to happen. I mean you saw the look on my face when she dated Ronnie or even worse when she worshipped Ethan" said Gordo as he made disgusting faces when he mentioned both Lizzie's ex-boyfriend Ronnie and her most recent crush Ethan Craft.

"Gordo! You'll never know that until you tell her how you feel! How do you know that she hasn't been hiding her feeling for you for the same reason you have!?" asked Miranda

"What if I tell her and she just laughs back at me!?" worried Gordo.

"You'll never know until you try!" said Miranda

"Well, I got to go ...I'll tell you how it went" Gordo hung up since his parents were home.

Miranda switched back to Lizzie.

"Liz, you have to tell him!" said Miranda

"What? Are you crazy? What if I pour my heart out and he just laughs back at me?" worried Lizzie

Miranda giggles "That's funny" she says

"What's so funny?" annoyed that her friend was laughing while she was so worried.

"He just told me the exact same thing" answered Miranda.

"That was him?" asked Lizzie with a dreamy voice.

"Yes, sounded pretty, well, Gordo-like, but you wouldn't know! The guy's liked you forever Lizzie! Do something, now that you discovered you have feelings for him too! Before it's too late! Chica!" said Miranda

"I guess you're right! 'Randa but how do I tell him?" asked Lizzie

"Make it casual but not date-like, how bout a day at your swimming pool? You can wear that bikini that he drools over!" Miranda asked.

"He does not! But that sounds like a good idea. Thanks 'Randa! I'm sure you've got to go now so I better go too" said Lizzie as she heard Mrs. Sanchez calling Miranda.

"Bye Chica. Hugs n' Kisses!" said Miranda

: Bye girl! Miss you loads!" said Lizzie hanging up the phone. She went downstairs to watch some cable and grab a snack.

Lizzie had fallen asleep with the image of the moment her and Gordo had shared earlier.

Lizzie woke up to the bright sun shining in her living room window and straight in her face.

She looked around at a nearby clock and it showed 11:30!! She has slept until that late and now Gordo would think she forgot all about him! She couldn't let that happen so instead of calling she thought that she'd get dressed in her black string bikini with a purple flower on the right boob and put on some pink shorts and black flip flops. She fixed her hair in loose braids. In front of her mirror she applied a brush of sheer pink lip-gloss and she hurried downstairs.

She grabbed a glass of O.J and headed out the door towards Gordo's.

She rang the doorbell and a dumbfounded Gordo answered.

"Hey Gordo! I thought since it's so hot we could go swimming in my pool today" said Lizzie coolly; she'd been rehearsing that since she walked out of her house.

'_Oh.My.God! Miranda was right about the bikini!'_ thought Lizzie as she cleared her throat snapping Gordo out of his trance.

'_Oh God! Not the black string bikini!'_ thought Gordo.

"Uh-Oh sorry Liz, sure why not, but I need to go to the mall later so I was hoping you could come with me" said Gordo as they stepped into Gordo's cool AC'ed room he grabbed his trunk and almost crashed into Lizzie.

They both blushed and turned away reliving yesterday's moment in their minds. Until Gordo decided to do something about Miranda's voice in his head. He grabbed Lizzie's arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Reluctantly she gave into him, and surprised, he pulled away.

"Lizzie did you...did you just...?"Gordo stuttered a sentence and couldn't make the words come out of his mouth, but Lizzie finished his sentence.

"...kiss you back?" said Lizzie as she smiled and bit her bottom lip, as she often did when she was nervous. Her cheeks flushed a little pink.

Gordo nodded and managed to utter out a "why?"

"Gordo...I...I...I.." Lizzie wanted to scream it out but a voice in the back of her head told her it could be a mistake. But after all, he had just kissed her hadn't he?

"You what Lizzie?" Asked Gordo hopefully she was about to do what he would try to do later.

"I can't" said Lizzie, a single tear ran down her cheek, as she ran out of Gordo's room, downstairs and outside.

Luckily, Gordo managed to catch her just in time, outside by the sidewalk. She was sitting on her doorstep with her face in her hands crying.

Gordo cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Ahem, Lizzie?" asked Gordo as he sat next to her.

Lizzie looked up at looked at Gordo.

"Lizzie, please hear me out ok? Promise me that you won't say anything until I'm done" said Gordo as he stood up and looked at Lizzie for eye contact but Lizzie still wasn't looking him directly in the eye.

"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire" said Gordo, immediately Lizzie looked in the eye tears down her cheek, Gordo leaned and wiped them gently.

"Lizzie, I love you" these words slipped off Gordo's tongue. At this Lizzie was shocked and in awe and right then and there she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He had no objection to it, but as so was about to deepen the kiss Lizzie pulled away and hugged him tightly.


	2. Me, Gordo and aWhole Lot of Tongue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lizzie, Gordo or any other reference to the Lizzie McGuire show. All other things u you know, I do not own. Although if I did...I would have made FF's possible a LONG time ago. Thanks, Please R&R xoxo BeStBuDlUvRs22

_Previously on There's something about Lizzie_

_Lizzie was shocked and in awe and right then and there she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He had no objection to it but as we was about to deepen the kiss Lizzie pulled away and hugged him tightly._

"I love you too, David Gordon" said Lizzie.

Still stunned Gordo answered "you do? Why didn't you say anything? I've been dying all these years Lizzie! You have no idea the hell you've put me through! I mean well...." Gordo was left speechless because he found himself in a short round of tonsil hockey with Lizzie.

Lizzie pulled away grasping for air.

"Gordo, we've admitted it. Can we go swimming now? Besides the fact that it's really hot I know you're dying to see me in my bikini!" Lizzie said with a wink.

"Oh gosh! Did Miranda tell you about that?" Gordo said as he blushed a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, last night" giggled Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at Gordo and it just felt right. This is what she's been afraid of all this time? Of admitting her feelings for a great guy like Gordo?

Lizzie grabbed hold of Gordo's hand and set off towards his house.

"Now go on upstairs and change! Hurry!" said Lizzie.

Gordo went upstairs and changed into his blue and white swimming trunks. He went downstairs with no shirt on. Sort of showing off the six pack he'd been working out the past year.

"My,. My, My, aren't we fit now?" said Lizzie and she giggled and winked at Gordo.

"Of course! I've been working out just for you!" Gordo said. They both knew he was at least 1/3 right.

They set off for the McGuire's pool and had a great time. They plated around in the water ad engaged in some longer rounds of tonsil hockey, since neither of them were experienced enough to keep it going for a while, they would stop every so often to catch their breaths.

They stayed at the pool until the sun went down. Then Gordo suggested they go on their first real date.

"So, Lizzie, want to go out tonight?" asked Gordo

"Like on a date?" asked Lizzie

"Uh..." uttered a puzzled Gordo.

"Sure Gordo, I'd love to." Said Lizzie catching his drift.

"I'll pick you up at..."asked Gordo.

"8" replied Lizzie grabbing his hand and looking at his watch, calculating the time. (A/N: Let's pretend the sun set at 6 and they're discussing this at around 6:15)

"Great, see you then" said Gordo as he turned away making sure he didn't forget anything.

"Hey Gordo?" Lizzie called.

"Yeah" he replied.

Lizzie took some steps and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek again.

"I love you too Lizzie" said Gordo as he hugged her tight. They walked to their respective houses and started to get ready,

((Lizzie's House))

Lizzie got to her room to notice Miranda desperately trying to talk to her online.

((Lizzie: xDivaStarx, Miranda LatinChik87))

LatinChik87: ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE! I want details. Gordo said you guys were together now.

xDivaStarx: Yea, we are! blushed face

LatinChik87: That's great! I knew it!

xDivaStarx: Listen 'Randa I got 2 run, Gordo's picking me up for out date!

LatinChik87: Awesome! Write about it later. Bye Girlie! Miss u! kiss xoxo

xDivaStarx: kiss bye Chica

Lizzie signed off and hopped in the shower. She hummer the familiar _'What dreams are made of'_ she sand at the IMVA's in Rome. She dried herself off and ser off to find her cute jean skirt with a studded belt and a smallish off the shoulder top. She fixed her hair up with little clips letting some strands hang loose. She didn't apply much makeup, just some shimmer powder and clear chocolate flavored lip-gloss.

She was strapping on her low top, black with pink laces converse when Gordo rang the doorbell. She was freaking out so she yelled for him to come in.

"Come in Gordo! I'm upstairs!" shrieked Lizzie.

"Lizzie! I can't believe you're n-"Spoke Gordo as he stepped upstairs. He found Lizzie at the top of stairs and was left speechless.

"Lizzie you look great!" said Gordo as he wrapped his arms around her waist and her in for a kiss.

"Mmm, Chocolate. My favorite" whispered Gordo as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Mmm, You don't look so bad" said Lizzie as she pulled away for a second before almost instantly pulling in for a second more passionate kiss.

They were moving into Lizzie's room, when they threw themselves on Lizzie's bed. They were kissing for a full 5 minutes when Gordo let his hands roam over Lizzie's clothes, his hand resting on her stomach slowly tracing circles on her soft lightly tanned skin,

Lizzie pulled away from her lip lock and spoke up.

"Gordo, I think we should slow down" said and out of breath Lizzie.

"Okay, sure I'll go as slow as you want. Liz, if it means waiting forever until you're ready then get comfy cause I'll be here until you are." Comforted Gordo as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"thanks Gordo" said Lizzie.

"I mean it. Sadly, we better get going though" said Gordo grabbing hold of Lizzie's hand and moving downstairs.

"So, where are you taking me luv?" giggled Lizzie as she spoke with a British accent.

"Ah! It's a surprise babe!" said Gordo putting on a sort of Johnny Bravo impression.

"Gordo and Lizzie left Lizzie's house and drove to the local drive –in. She got out and Gordo took out a few blankets and a picnic basket. They sat on the hood of his car and leaned back on the pillow Gordo brought that was now resting against the windshield. The previews had just begun and Gordo held Lizzie close. A while into the movie he asked Lizzie if she wanted a snack.

"Lizzie, are you hungry?" Gordo whispered in her ear.

Lizzie nodded and Gordo brought down the picnic basket from the car's roof. He proceeded to bring out their favorite childhood snack as appetizer, sliced apples and peanut butter. He grabbed a slice and dipped it in the jar of JIF's creamy peanut butter and moved closer as he gently fed Lizzie.

"Mmm, Gordo! I love apples with peanut Butter!" giggled Lizzie as she fed a slice to him as well.

:"I know that's why I thought it would be special, it's out favorite snack. After this is jelly and cream cheese sandwiches, and for dessert, well for that we've got each other: he said as he winked, Lizzie mildly blushing.

"Yum" she scooted over closer to Gordo and she noticed he had a bit of peanut butter on his cheek.

"Wait Gordo, you have something right-"she went and licked the bit of peanut butter off as Gordo grabbed her chin and brought her mouth over to his as they shared a very passionate, peanut butter tasting kiss.

They were kissing for a while when they were interrupted by the sound of Kate Sanders' annoying voice.

"Eeew!! Do you think other people want to see that?" said Kate.

"oh shut it Kate! Go put on some make-up!" Gordo hissed as she walked away.

"Bye Gordork! Bye Lozzie!" said Kate as she returned to the path.

"Bye, Bitch" mumbled Lizzie under her breath.

Gordo quickly forgot everything about Kate and her friends when he found Lizzie's tongue deep in his mouth.

The movie was finished and Lizzie and Gordo were out of breath. They had made out all the way to the credits. They didn't do more than the 'on-top-of-the-clothes-type' stuff, just kiss and caress each other. They didn't have a need to go further, at least not this soon in their relationship.

When they managed to separate their locked lips and not only set their hormones in place but also catch their breaths, they both decided it was time to go.

"Hey Gordo? Can we go home I'm kind of tired." Said Lizzie as she planted soft kisses on Gordo's neck.

"Sure Liz, no problem. Just as you promise that tomorrow and the day after and the one after that I can have you all to myself" said Gordo as he manages to make Lizzie smile widely as he stole yet another kiss from her.

"You've got yourself a deal Mr.-"said Lizzie as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Great" she said before planting another playful kiss in his lips.

"Kisser" she pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Mmm, You're-"said Gordo copying Lizzie's kissing game

"Not" he said again kissing her soft pink lips.

"Too" kissing her again this time running his tongue over her bottom lip.

"Bad" he pulls her in for the grand finale as their tongues wrestled each other in a passionate manner.

"I'm starting to enjoy this game" said Lizzie a grin spread in her face as Gordo helped her off the hood of his car.

"That makes two of us" Gordo helped her down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

They got in the car and drove off towards Lizzie's place.

Gordo walked Lizzie to her doorstep as they shared yet another wet and slobbery kiss.

"Good-" Gordo planted a kiss on Lizzie's lips.

"Night-" Gordo kissed her lips again running his tongue over her bottom lip.

"Liz" he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a fervent 5 minute kiss.

Out of breath Lizzie pulled away and held Gordo close for a tight hug.

"G'night Gordo" said Lizzie, regaining composure, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"G'night Liz. Call me tomorrow ok?" answered Gordo returning her peck on the lips but he took the time to gently lay a train of kisses from her lips to her neck and back.

"Mmm, I got to go Gordo, I'll call you" said Lizzie as she turned to open the door.

"'Kay Bye" replied Fordo as he walked to his house.

Lizzie walked to her room with a big smile on her face. She was deep in thought.

'_WOW. Me, Gordo, and a WHOLE lot of TONGUE!'_

And with that thought she fell into a dream-full sleep.


	3. You're the one missing out

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lizzie, Gordo or any other reference to the Lizzie McGuire show. All other things u you know, I do not own. Although if I did...I would have made FF's possible a LONG time ago. Thanks, Please R&R xoxo BeStBuDlUvRs22

_Previously on There's something about Lizzie_

_Lizzie walked to her room with a big smile on her face. She was deep in thought._

'_WOW. Me, Gordo, and a WHOLE lot of TONGUE!'_

_And with that thought she fell into a dream-full sleep._

She awoke the next day with a smile plastered on her face. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and pulled her hick blonde hair into a messy bun. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 8:30 am. She wanted to call Gordo so bad but she decided against it and give him a few extra minutes of sleep. She figured Miranda would be online so she sat at her computer and signed on to IM.

(xDivaStarx is Lizzie, LatinChik87 is Miranda)

xDivaStarx: Hey 'Randy Dandy!

LatinChik87: My, my, are we in some mood today. And so bright and early too!

xDivaStarx: well duh! Me and gordo are together and we spent most of our date making out

LatinChik87: Blergh! Liz! Stop right here...is he a good kisser wink face

xDivaStarx: Well, compared to the only other bf I had, Ronnie, he's not too bad.

xDivaStarx: scratch that he's great!!

LatinChik87: Sure he is. What are you doing up so early anyway?

xDivaStarx: Can't sleep anymore!

LatinChik87: you're THAT happy? big grin face

xDivaStarx: duh tongue out smiley

LatinChik87: Geez....

xDivaStarx: So 'Randa, when are you gonna come back anyway?

LatinChik87: not sure, hopefully this summer. Although my grandma is really sick I don't see how we could drive back for just a couple of days.

xDivaStarx: hopefully you'll come I need you here 'Randa! I miss you!

LatinChik87: I miss you too Chica

((Meanwhile back at Gordo's))

He was pacing around his room. It was early, like 9:00am, he thought Lizzie would still be asleep. He itched to call her but he knew she liked to sleep long on the holidays. He tried to go back to sleep but his eyes weren't going to give in so easy. He was just too happy. Finally, things in his life were starting to look up. He decided that he'd sign on to IM, he knew Miranda would probably be online.

(Gordo is Gordo...pretty self evident)

As he signed on he did a double take as he saw xDivaStarx was online.

Gordo: I know someone who said they were going to call as soon as they woke up and that someone still hasn't done her job!!

xDivaStarx: GORDO? What are you doing up so early?

Gordo: me? Up early? I get up at this hour everyday...I cant bring myself to sleep in...and with you and me together now I'll be sleeping less and less.

xDivaStarx: I guess.. I couldn't sleep either, im way too excited.

Gordo: YOU TOLD MIRANDA WE MADE OUT OUR ENTIRE DATE!?!?!?!

xDivaStarx: blushed face weeelll.. yes, I mean she's our best friend and we're not going to tell her what we do?? She'll find out eventually and then get even more mad at us.

Gordo: yea I guess you're right. So, I'm a good kisser I'm i? wink

xDivaStarx: oh god! Here we go.

Gordo: what? I'm just asking...

xDivaStarx: really need for me to answer that?

Gordo: yes

xDivaStarx: okay, then yes you're a GREAT kisser.

Gordo: why thanks

xDivaStarx: anytime!

Gordo: so, figured out what you want to do today?

xDivaStarx: I thought you were the one doing all the planning.

Gordo: uuum blushed face yea that's right.

xDivaStarx: so where are we going?

Gordo: I'll get back to you.

xDivaStarx: just say you don't have anything planned Gordo, I'm not going to kill you.

Gordo: whew, I don't have anything planned....yet... I will in a second though

xDivaStarx: okay. I'll wait....

xDivaStarx: actually, how bout we just hang around at my place and continue some of our movie watching wink like yesterday's drive inwink

Gordo: sure that'd be great. If you really want to. We could go somewhere else

xDivaStarx: yea that should be fun.

Gordo: well you need me to bring anything?

xDivaStarx: only your yummy tasting lips tongue out smiley

Gordo: sounds good to me.

xDivaStarx: hell it sounds GREAT to me!

Gordo: I'll be there in 2 hours

xDivaStarx: 2 hours? Gordo you don't live in L.A

Gordo: I know but you'll say it'll only take you 10 minutes to get ready, but I know you all too well. Plus I have some errands to run for my mom before noon so I'll be at your doorstep at 11:30 sharp.

xDivaStarx: fine! But you're the one missing out!

Gordo: I'm sure I'll make up for it.

xDivaStarx: I'm sure you will

Gordo: I really gotta run now, I love you. Bye kiss

xDivaStarx: bye... I love you too kissheart


End file.
